Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde
Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 50 energy on hand, and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic information = Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 11.8M, 2 Epic 34.1M Participants: up to 145 people total, with the following distribution: * 60 people levels 300+ * 20 people levels 150-299 * 10 people levels 1-149 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = Target Areas Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde has two different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: * Bonegnasher (850,000,000 health) - Dispatch to defeat Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde. * Rat Horde (350,000,000 health) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on Bonegnasher. Reduces damage to Bonegnasher by a maximum of 30% while alive. Piercing/Resistance Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde has Piercing and Fire Resistances, and Fire Weakness. * Bonegnasher - +25 Piercing Resistance (Max block 20%), +20 Fire Resistance (Max block 5%), -15 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus ??%, enabled when Rat Horde is defeated) * Rat Horde - +25 Piercing Resistance (Max block 20%) Divine Armor Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde has a divine armor which blocks 35% of damage per attack. It deteriorates at a rate of 0.05% per 1 divine power. It will take at least 720 divine power to nullify it completely. Siege Weapons 'Lore' Rewards while fighting Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde 108 Attack Essence Rewards after slaying Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 11,740,000 (starts at 8,170,000), 2 - 34,040,000 (starts at 13,010,000) Alchemy * . Needs: ** x5 * . Needs ** x5 * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs ** x9 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * (Glove: 30 Attack, 30 Defense, +60 Physical Pierce, 2 slots). Needs: ** x20 ** x20 ** x20 ** x20 ** x15 ** x15 **Note: This item can be upgraded into (Glove: 38 Attack, 35 Defense, +75 Physical Pierce, 3 slots). Click on its name or go to the Legendaries section in your Alchemy tab for more info. * (Armor: 60 Attack, 50 Defense, +50 Physical Resistance, 2 slots). Needs: ** x20 ** x20 ** x20 ** x20 ** x15 ** x15 **Note: This item can be upgraded into (Armor: 65 Attack, 60 Defense, +75 Physical Resistance, 3 slots). Click on its name or go to the Legendaries section in your Alchemy tab for more info. Item Archives * Ravager item archive: ** x5: +15 Attack/each ** x5: +15 Attack/each ** x3 and x3: +50 Attack (Bonus Set 4) * Relic item archive: ** x2: +25 Attack/each ** x2: +25 Attack/each ** x3 and x3: +50 Attack (Bonus Set 3) * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +7 Defense/each ** x5: +7 Attack/each 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 30,000,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hours monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. *Slay Bonegnasher, Death Rat Horde 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points Notes *Introduced: August 27, 2013 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. *See Also: Verminarch, Death Rat Horde, Ogrimus, Death Rat Horde, Rodenom, Death Rat Horde Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters